


I Won't Even Ask

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Jeeves and Wooster [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, hopefully in the spirit of pg woodhouse then, v silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “I presume I’d be more concerned if I knew the context of your current contortion, so I shall not ask, sir.”Bertie couldhearJeeves still laughing in amusement behind his almost composed again calm façade.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Jeeves and Wooster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471067
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I Won't Even Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 8 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is another fic that I wrote for a prompt writing challenge with my dear friend Moon_Raccoon_exe a few months ago! :D This one, too, is rather an exception for me as I mostly write JnW fics from Bertie's perspective. ^^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

Bertie was _not_ gonna fall off his bed anytime soon, _thank you very much_. He did, however, gracelessly, flop downwards (not hitting the floor entirely, mind you), when Jeeves entered the room and announced his presence with a customary ‘harrumph’.

“Sir?”

“Jeeves.”

It was uttered with some struggle, gravity having that effect on Bertie since his head was now resting on the ground, spine somewhat twisted as he struggled to keep the rest of himself on the bed.

“... Jeeves?”

The man in question, ever so used to keeping his face in what Bertie used to call his “stuffed frog mask”, was... laughing. Any other person might have described the act as a chuckle, hidden behind a politely poised palm – to Bertie, however, the chuckle translated as the laughter that it was. Jeeves was very close to _losing it_. Bertie, with an expression of disbelief and surprise pulling at his features as he attempted to keep his barely-there balance over the edge of the bed, only had time to let out a half-gasped yelp when his hold on his leg had him overbalance and topple the last centimeters downward and onto the floor.

Jeeves gasped – a laugh and a sound of worry in the same breath – and stepped closer, but Bertie was already pulling himself up by the corner of the bed.

“I presume I’d be more concerned if I knew the context of your current contortion, so I shall not ask, sir.”

Bertie could _hear_ Jeeves still laughing in amusement behind his almost composed again calm façade.

A man had his dignity, though, and so, as he heaved himself onto the bed again, Bertie set out to explain: “I woke up from my afternoon nap with a dead leg, Jeeves!”

A raised eyebrow was his prompt to continue.

“But luckily – or not so much, in hindsight – I remembered just the thing! An exercise shown to me by the fearsome Miss Glossop after an outing with her and her brother Oswald, the little blot! I thought I might attempt it here and get my leg back in action- Jeeves! Jee- Reg, why are you laughing again?”

A step toward the bed allowed Jeeves to bend down and wrap his arms around Bertie and rest his forehead against his lover’s.

“I’m sorry, my love. I simply... Sometimes simple things such as this remind me of how dear you are to my heart, how much I adore you.”

Bertie nearly melted in his arms then, asleep leg and slightly strained back all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
